All Night
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: It's not something you can decide. Dedicated to Di. RyanKelsi.


_All Night._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Ryelsi_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: It's Ryelsi! OMJ! I love this pairing! Enough of these exclamations! Di, this for you. Cuz we both know that Jelsi is completely preposterous. This is based on the song "Love Will Keep You Up All Night" by the Backstreet Boys. Yeah, it's awesome._

_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. WHAT. A. CROCK._

_-_

_Love will keep you up all night. It's not something you can decide._

**12:00 AM**

The composition book sat on Kelsi Nielson's dresser, lying open. Kelsi's latest musical masterpiece, "Broke", was sad. Ironically, she felt so happy and giddy and uncharacteristically girly, she thought she might scream.

_'Only 11 more hours till I see him!'_, Kelsi inwardly squealed.

Him being Ryan Evans.

Ryan. Gorgeous, perfect Ryan. Kelsi's Ryan.

Her cheeks burned when she thought about the kiss they'd shared just a few minutes before on her doorstep.

The East High Fall Ball had been slightly overrated. Ryan kisses? Most definitely NOT.

"Kelsi Lianne! What time did you get home?"

Kelsi heard her mother's voice outside her door. She looked up.

"Just a minute ago. Ryan-"

"Ohhh, Ryan? Well, never mind then." Willa Nielson grinned, a twinkle in her eyes.

Kelsi blushed furiously.

"Mom!"

-

**1:00 AM**

Kelsi yawned sleepily. She was so tired, but his words kept playing over and over again in her mind.

_'You look beautiful, Kels.'_

_'Dance with me? I won't do a jazz square, I swear!'_

_'You're amazing, Kelsi. I had the best time tonight.'_

She wanted to tell Ryan's voice to shut up, but the words were so amazing. So...so...indescribably beautiful.

Sharpay had probably hounded for "the dish", as she called it. But Ryan wasn't one to kiss and tell.

Kelsi fully expected to get a call the next morning, Sharpay's too-chipper voice begging for all the gory details.

Not that she would give any.

-

**2:00 AM**

Little hearts had been drawn all over a piece of paper.

Very lopsided hearts, considering Kelsi's penmanship wasn't the greatest at 2:00 AM.

She'd never even changed out of her green dress. The thing was probably wrinkled and crumpled by now.

Kelsi didn't care.

The hearts were currently occupying her time.

"Ryan Vance Evans and Kelsi Lianne Nielson forever" had been scribbled all over the paper, along with the hearts.

Exhaustion began to set in.

Kelsi chose to ignore it.

-

**3:00 AM**

_These feelings are all so new,_

_But he's just so cool._

_I really love him a lot._

_His hair is so hot!_

Kelsi laughed quietly at the song. God, how ridiculous and cheesy did it sound? Not to mention the thing made absolutely no sense!

Just like her feelings for Ryan.

They made no sense, but she couldn't get rid of them.

Oh well. Some things in life don't have to make sense, right?

-

**4:00 AM**

4:00 am brought Kelsi into her living room. She flipped on the TV, and decided on "Legally Blonde".

She'd never really liked the movie. But Reese Witherspoon as Elle was hilarious.

Kelsi had been watching for less than a minute when she heard her stomach growl rather loudly.

She hadn't eaten inner the night before. Her stomach had had a bunch of butterflies.

The only food within reach was candy dish filled with peanut butter M&M's.

Kelsi didn't really feel like getting up. Her legs felt sore from dancing and her head pounded. M&M's would have to do.

She popped a few in her mouth. They tasted foreign and strange.

Her fingers brushed her dress. She still hadn't changed.

_'You look beautiful, Kels.'_

Ryan had liked the dress on her. That was reason enough not to take it off.

-

**5:00 AM**

"Kelsi?"

"Hm?" Kelsi whirled around to see her older sister, Violet, standing in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, V." Kelsi yawned.

"Little sister, Prince Charming's been throwing rocks on your window. Let him in or I swear, I'll turn the sprinkler system on." Violet hissed sleepily.

"Go back to bed." Kelsi glared, storming into her room.

She saw Ryan standing outside her window, still wearing his dress shirt and black pants. His hair was mussed up, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep, but...at the same time, he looked so cute.

Kelsi opened the window, smiling shyly.

"Hey." she bit her lip.

"Hey. Listen, I know it's late...or, um, early, but I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about last night." Ryan confessed, climbing through Kelsi's window.

"M-me neither." Kelsi giggled.

"Do you mind if I put myself out of our misery and kiss you?" he pleaded.

"Not at all." she smiled.

-

**6:00 AM**

"KELSI! _What _is Ryan Evans doing on our couch?!" Willa Evans cried.

"Mmm...long story..." Kelsi waved her mother away.

Long story? Long night was more like it.

_-_

**:) Hope you liked it, Di! And everyone else! I tried really hard to portray Kelsi's personality correctly.**


End file.
